You Spin Me Round
by Christie Redfield
Summary: Pete & Myka hatch a scheme on the floor of an ice rink to get back at Artie, and find bit by bit their bond as partners and friends only continues to solidify. Pete/Myka


Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is © SyFy and the show's creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever nor is any profit being made from this fanfic; i.e. it is purely non-profit.

Claimer: The only thing I own is this story, nothing more nothing less.

Spoilers: Magnetism, Duped.

Feedback: Love it, live for it, cherish it.

Category: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K+

Summary: Pete & Myka hatch a scheme on the floor of an ice rink to get back at Artie, and find bit by bit their bond as partners and friends only continues to solidify. Pete/Myka

Author's Notes: Written for Comment-Fic Party. Prompt. You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)

You Spin Me Round

By Christie Redfield

Pete looked up as he heard a hesitant scratch across the surface of the ice rink, a wide smile spread across his face as he spied his partner, also in a pair of ice skates as she gently touched a bladed foot to the ice. Pete skated over to her, a little less gracefully than he would have liked to, and he instead slid over to her on crouched knees. Already he could feel his knees growing cold, and he was certain he'd be sporting bruises later but that didn't matter. He flashed his partner a winning smile as he held out his hand to her, brown eyes alight with mischief.

"Milady?" He spoke in his best faux English accent.

Myka only shook her head as she grasped her partner's hand, and he stood up slowly, grasping hold of her other hand for support as he found his footing. She wasn't sure why but for whatever reason, Pete had talked her into going ice-skating before heading back to South Dakota. He said it was only befitting considering they had solved the case, that and they needed a plan to get back at their boss. Also, she herself had admitted that skating helped her think. But for now…

"You should know, the last time I skated was over five years ago!" Myka gave out a surprised yelp as Pete pulled her towards him, and he turned slightly, spinning her into his arms. Myka smiled embarrassedly, grateful she could blame the cold chill of the skating rink on her flushed features. "If there'll be any gracelessness it'll be coming from me." Pete winked at her before he skated away, his hand still in hers, "C'mon Myka!"

Myka laughed as she skated off with Pete, her hand in his, a wide smile on her face. She still couldn't get over the fact that just earlier in the week she had wanted to throttle her partner senseless and now here she was ice-skating with him, and she was loving every single minute of it. For all his immature antics, she was finding Pete was a great source of amusement; even if she did want to punch him every five minutes. Okay maybe ten. Dammit, he was growing on her. Who knew one man could be so cute but so annoying?

Pete turned slightly as they rounded a corner and as he did, he tugged Myka's hand, pulling her towards him and he quickly grasped hold of her other hand. Both laughed as they spun around on the ice, holding each other's hands. Pete pulled away, and Myka spun around with a practiced and graceful ease, her movements reminding him of a ballerina. Pete stumbled backwards slightly as she fell into his arms.

"I thought I was supposed to be the graceless one?" He remarked in jest, Myka swatted his chest and he only laughed as she flashed him a sheepish smile.

Uptight, by-the-book, Myka Bering was actually having fun, and she was smiling. Oh yeah, he had totally wormed his way into her heart, and he was only convinced things would get even better from here on out.

"Hey Myka, I think I know a great way we can get back at Artie…" He started as they skated off again.

"It doesn't involve that bomb does it?" She asked as she glanced his way, narrowing her green gaze at him knowingly, almost altogether certain she knew where he was going with this conversation.

Pete only shrugged nonchalantly, a slight smile gracing his features, "Maybe…"

"What did you have in mind?" She asked him again as they rounded a corner.

"Oh, just a few random crazy ideas…" He replied matter-of-factly.

"One doesn't involve toasting his car does it?"

"Who said that we did?" Pete smiled innocently at her.

Myka grinned right back at him, smiling knowingly.

Oh yeah this was going to be fun.

**-FIN**


End file.
